No Regrets
by ToriBennet16
Summary: Dr Bennet is called in to perform surgery on a young actor who has been shot in the lower abdomen. Will saving his life cause you happiness or with it only bring you pain?


No Regrets

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character ter Ulquiorra. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not based off any true events. Later on in the story, their will be a little more action for the people who are Interested in that stuff but for now I am just laying out the base of the story.**

 **POV: Tori Bennet**

"How is the patient?" I ask my assistant doctor as I wash my hands in the sink outside the operation room.

"He hasn't reached critical condition yet. His breathing is stable and his injuries don't appear to be life threatening." My assistant explains; us rushing into the room, getting ready to operate on the man lying on the slab in front of me.

Halfway through the operation, I am glad to see that he hasn't taken any serious injury. The bullets missing his vital organs by millimetres. This man was very lucky.

"Can you please hand me the needle." I instruct; holding my hand out to receive the needle, and dissolvable thread, to stitch his wounds back together.

After a successful two hour operation, I head in the direction of the patient's room to make sure all of his vitals are secure. When I reach private room number four, I notice that he is sat up and eating. A smile on my face, I push open the door and head to greet the patient, who appeared strangely familiar.

When I reach the man, he looks up at me and his green eyes widen.

Ignoring his strange reaction I take my right hand out of my pocket and hold it out to him. "Hi there. I'm Dr Bennet. I'm the surgeon who operated on you. How are you feeling?"

Taking my offered hand, the man looks me up and down. "I'm feeling fine, thanks to you."

"It was my pleasure. I hope the food is to your liking." I acquire, putting my hand back in my pocket.

"It is, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it Mr..." I start; realising I don't know his name.

"Oh. My name is Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Cifer." He smiles at me.

"I recognise that name." I mumble. The cogs in my head turning as I try to recall where I know him from.

"I'm an actor. I am currently filming the bleach series at the moment." He speaks up, clarifying his identity for me.

"Oh!" I shout out. "That's how I recognise you. Wow! I love that series."

"Thank you very much." Ulquiorra responds politely.

"Well, I should leave you to it. I'm glad to see you are okay." I say, before turning to walk out of his room.

"Wait." He blurts out; grabbing my arm before I can leave his side.

I turn back to face him. A questioning look on my face. "You should be careful, those stiches might come out." As I push him back on the bed. Him blushing slightly at the sudden contact. Realising what I was doing, I quickly back away, feeling slightly ashamed of myself.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have a drink with me." He continues before the atmosphere got too awkward.

Not really knowing what to say, I look around to see if he was talking to someone else. Apparently not.

"Umm... I'm not sure if I can. I mean... I'm very busy with work and I never know when I will be called in. Sorry." I look down, feeling pity towards the actor lying in front of me.

 _Why does he want to have a drink with me?_

"Could you at least keep your diary open for next Saturday?" He pleads; his beautiful green eyes filling with sadness.

"I'll think about it." I say before promptly walking towards the door. Just before I open it I turn back at to face the handsome man whose life I saved. "I just don't think I'm the right woman for you." I mutter at him. Then I leave; bumping into my friend Chloe, who works at a nurse here in Las Noches Hospital.

"Hey there Chloe." I blurt out happily; trying to make it seem as if nothing had happened, and being completely oblivious to the fact that the door to Ulquiorra's room was still open, so he could hear everything we were saying.

"Hey." She replies, excitedly. "How is the patient?"

"He's doing okay." I reply; her curiousness never failing her.

"Oh good. Where are you off to now?"

"I'm just going to complete some paper work. You know the amount of work the supervisors make us do. It pisses me off." I say, bitterly.

"I feel ya buddy. So I will see you later for our girls night out, yeah?"

"Absolutely." I reply; a smile finally back on my face. Me and Chloe have a night out, with just the two of us, every two weeks. It is the only thing that will keep our busy minds off work. Well... At least for a few ours, considering I am a part time alcoholic who drinks whenever she gets home.

 _I have issues, okay?_

"Great!" She yells, before heading into Ulquiorra's room and me heading to my office to complete a shit load of paper work.

 **POV: Ulquiorra Cifer**

 _What a beautiful woman... I thought she was a model for a minute there. Her beautiful white hair placed in a plait. He librarian glasses making her look ten times sexier. And boy, did her slender frame suit that doctors outfit. And the best thing is that she is the woman who saved my life. This is the perfect reason to get close to her._

"So I will see you for our girls night out, yeah?" I hear her friend say; Dr Bennet accidentally leaving the door open, so I can hear everything,

 _So they are friends. Great. I can ask her friend for her number, then._

I get back to eating, trying to look innocent, as her friend enters the room.

"I hear from the boss that you are doing fine." She smiles; her bubbly personality telling me that she will most likely give me Dr Bennet's number and address.

"Umm..." I start. "Do you think you could give me Dr Bennet's number and address. You see, I want to thank her properly for everything she has done." I inquire; trying to be as innocent as possible.

 _Oh poor, clueless woman._

"Hehe, sure." The haired woman complies, searching around for a piece of paper and a pen. Finding her required objects, she quickly scribbles down the information and hands it over to me. "There you go, Sir."

"Thank you." I smile back at her.

"You should be ready to head home by 8 o'clock, which is in about... three hours. So rest easy and I will get your items ready for your signing out." The nurse informs me.

"Thank you, again." I smile back; my cheeks hurting from all of the emotion I've been showing on my face.

 _I can't wait to get home and take a bath._

"No problem. Later." Chloe giggles as she swiftly makes her way out of the room. When I say swiftly, I mean that she actually runs into the door because she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

 _Oh boy._

 **Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it feel free to give feedback and let me know if you want more. If people don't give feedback then I will discontinue the story. Thank you for your time. Tori-chan 3**


End file.
